


The little flower shop

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: Merlin is a young florist from Belfast who moved to London with his boyfriend Will to work at his uncle's flower shop.What can go wrong?(translation of Il piccolo negozio di fiori)forgive some mistakes





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

 

CHAPTER ONE 

 

Merlin woke up to the sound of the little bell on the shop door.

He had been up all night to finish the bigger decorations, but he still had a lot of work to do and time was certainly not on his side

 

<< Don't tell me you've been here all night, Merlin >> Gaius asked, entering the back room.

<< Uncle Gaius, what time is it? >>

<< 6:00 in the morning.

  You better call Will, last night when he didn't see you come back he called you several times, I think he's a little worried >> his uncle concluded before going back to the store.

The raven's cell phone suddenly vibrated, marking the arrival of a new message:

 

From Will 2.00 AM

Merlin are you still in the store?

 

From Will: 3.15 AM

Merlin answer me, I start to be worried

 

From Will: 4.00 AM

I called your uncle, he has no news of you either, sorry if I was an idiot before, I know you came to London to work ... please, at least answer me to tell me where you are

 

From Will: 4.30 AM

I'm going to sleep. Good night

 

From Will: 6.15 AM

I am coming to the store, I’ll pass by Starbucks, do I bring you the usual?

 

To Will: 6.25 AM

Yes, but replace the cappuccino with

a double coffee, I need it.

I love you

 

 

Merlin blocked the device and went back to work to build the huge decorations for the catwalk of the show, stopping only when a steaming cinnamon-flavored coffee settled under his nose

<< Thanks Will.

 Sorry if I made you worry last night but I had left the phone in silent and ump ... >> the cascade of words of the raven was blocked by the brown’s lips that rested on his.

 

<< Ssssh, it's all right, I'm the one who has to apologize, I know you came to London to work, I can't be a child >> Will answered between a kiss and another

<< You know I love you right? >>

<< Yes, but I like to hear you say it, Lin >> the chestnut's hands made their way under the raven's t-shirt that shuddered when he touched his partner's cold fingers without moving an inch.

<< You do not know how much I missed touching you >> said with a hoarse voice William putting some kisses behind Merlin’s ear

<< I promise you that this evening we will be a little together, I miss you Will, you don’t know how much I would throw you on that counter back here, and let you fuck me >>

<< Oh Merlin, don't say these things… I've been waiting for three weeks and my self-control is not the best now ... >>.

 

The bell of the shop jingled, marking the arrival of a client and the voice of Gaius resounded in the back room, ending the moment between the two fiancés << Merlin !! >>

<< I go uncle Gaius! >>.

 

Merlin adjusted his uniform and hair as best he could, which had been a little disheveled from sleep and a little from Will's hands and headed, followed by his companion, to the shop where a young dark-haired boy with ice-colored eyes he was looking at everything with a bored expression.

<< Hello, welcome to the "Eldor’s flowers shoop" I am Merlin, how can I help you? >>

<< Hi, my name is Moldred, I would like to create a bouquet of flowers for a birthday present and then, if it is not too much trouble also the number of your colleague ... >> replied the client, with a strong French accent, winking at Will.

 

Merlin almost jumped around his neck.

How dare that Frenchman from peanuts to make a pass at his boyfriend

<< Then Mordred, for the bouquet I can recommend a mixture of blue roses, testifying loyalty, interspersed with daisies, to dampen the color and an outline of ivy and wisteria. What do you say? >>

<< It look perfect, and for your colleague's number? Should I ask him? >>

Merlin for the nervous tightened his fist around the stem of the roses, wounding himself with the thorns, still present << Lin! >> exclaimed Will, running to grab his boyfriend's hand << It's just a scratch William, don't worry >>

 

<< William eh, it's a really nice name >> Mordred smiled slyly << << Here is your bouquet, it's 20 £ >> Merlin concluded handing the customer the bouquet of flowers, with a forced grin on his face << Here to you the 20 pounds and you William, call me if you like >> so the French left the money on the counter and a card with a phone number written in beautiful calligraphy.

The raven took the money and approached the cash register;

<< Now let's put this in its place >> taking advantage of the distraction of the boyfriend, the brown grabbed the note with the number and let it slip into his pocket, throwing away in its place, a completely white piece of paper << Why do you throw it away? >> Merlin asked << Why should I keep it? I already have my man.

See you tonight kitty >> replied slyly Will, leaving a kiss on the Merlin cheekbone, before leaving the shop.

_________________________

 

Arthur woke up with a terrible headache; all night he had done nothing but turn around and turn over in bed without finding peace, a bit for the noisy laughter of Morgana and her friends, a little for the thought of facing another day of reproach from his father.

 

As much as Arthur could engage in his work, good old Uther always found something to hold on to reproach and compare him with his sister, totally diminishing the boy's work.

 

It all started after his coming out; Needless to say, discovering his son's homosexuality was a cold shower for the old Pendragon and it took him a while to get back to having a civilized relationship with Arthur.

Frustrated and embittered, the blond kicked off the covers heading for the bathroom at the end of the corridor, to enjoy a relaxing bath.

<< rough night brother? >> Morgana poked him, appearing in the middle of the corridor

<< This morning I’m not in the mood for jokes Gana, I expect a bad day at the office >>

 

<< Is our father still in town? >> asked the brunette

<< Unfortunately yes and I think it will remain until after the show >> Arthur replied, slipping into the bathroom, his sister followed him in, sitting on the basket of clothes

<< I know it is hard for you to bear him >> She said with an understanding smile to his brother

<< You don't know how much Gana, you don't know how much >>.

 

After the relaxing bath and the chatter the two sibillings went down to have breakfast

<< You know Arthur dear, I could have the solution to your problem >> began Morgana breaking the moment of silence that had been created

 << I need you to pass to the flower shop, which is in charge of the decorations for my show, to check how the preparations are going and to tell the good old Gaius that, if it is possible, I'd like to finish everything with a shower of yellow petals, so as to recall the dominant color of my collection >> asked the brunette with a smile << Anything to spend a couple of hours out of the office >> concluded  Arthur rising from the table.

 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Merlin stretched for the umpteenth time in the chair.

After the night he spent in the shop he felt dirty, so he decided to go upstairs to his uncle's apartment to take a shower and wear something clean.

<< Uncle Gaius; I take a moment in your house to take a shower, I cannot present myself to customers like this >>

<< Okay Merlin, don't waste too much time >> was the answer that came to him while he was already going up stairs.

 

Twenty minutes later, a fresh and clean Merlin, returned to the store; his curly hair, finally tamed with a little lacquer, fell neatly on his forehead.

<< Merlin!? at what point are you with the decorations? Do you need me to take care of clients or can I continue my studies in the greenhouse? >> asked Gaius looking out from the back room << I'm almost done, there are only  the finishing touches.

Nothing too urgent, I can very well take care of the shop, you can stay in the greenhouse >>.

 

The door bell of the shop rang, warning of the arrival of a new customer << Hello, welcome to the "Eldor’s flowers shop" I am Merlin, how can I help you? >> the raven, divert his attention from from the orchids that he was watering

and he nearly had a heart attack.

He could have very well been  the most handsome man in all England: the boy's hair was of a golden blond that, at that time of the morning, reflected all the rays of the sun giving it an almost magical aura.

The buttons of the white cotton shirt, seemed to ask for mercy with every breath he took, as they stretched over the customer's mighty chest and the sleeves, rolled up on the forearms, marked his biceps making them even more defined than they already were;

looking up at the stranger's face, Merlin paused first on the thin pink lips, then bewitched to admire his eyes, still focused on the phone, which seemed to be a brilliant blue sky

<< Arthur Pendragon, my sister sent me to check how are going  the preparations for her show >> said Arthur, finally placing the phone in the back pocket of his trousers and reaching for the florist who returned the gesture.

Looking up, the blond, found himself in front of a tall, slender figure, but not at all dry, quite the contrary, the raven had a toned and quite muscular body.

Climbing to his face, Arthur noticed that he had a thread of dark beard that made his full red lips stand out, as well as two of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen; these in fact, even if a little hidden by the thick dark curls, were of an intense blue and shone with the light of the sun, shining like two sapphires.the only thing a bit strange that he noticed were the huge protruding ears that peeked out from behind his hair but, instead of finding them funny, Arthur found them damn sexy and the thought of jumping behind the counter to bite them made move something inside him, or better below him ...

<< Ah, so you are Miss Morgana Pendragon's brother. Come on, come over here, I'll take you to the lab where I'm finishing the final touches on the decorations >> Merlin said pointing the door to the right of the counter.

 

The blond passed the thick table to follow the florist to a small room, in which all the decorations requested by his sister had been crammed << so, here we have the decorations for the catwalk: 50 meters of garland of yellow Alyssum and powder pink anemone; the bracelets of yellow gerberas and white jasmine; sunflowers and powder roses to put on the guests' chairs ... >> the dark man continued to list all the various decorations made by him but Arthur stopped at the first three, too busy observing the boy's backside to pay attention to anything else; maybe his sister was right, he had to fuck a little more.

The bubbling of his stomach brought him back to reality, realizing that Merlin had finished illustrating his work and had been staring at him for five minutes now to know his opinion.

<< I almost forgot, Morgana would like to add a shower of yellow petals at the end of the show, do you think it's possible? >>

<< With so little warning ... I will have to work on it all night but I think so, yes >> the dark man replied.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Ten minutes later the two were walking side by side in the streets of London in search of a place to eat while chatting about something like two old friends and not two strangers who had only met that morning.

 

Merlin discovered that Arthur was only 31 years,  three years older than him, he was working in the fashion agency of his family in the administrative  and accounting branch, he loved football and chocolate ice cream.

The blond, on the other hand, discovered that the raven had recently moved to the city from Belfast; he loved cats, especially black ones, and was not a great sportsman, quite the opposite.

<< What do you think of this? >> asked Arthur, stopping in front of a Japanese restaurant << Yes, please, Will never wants to eat Japanese and it seems to me it has been a century since I last visited >><< Will? >> asked the Pendragon raising an eyebrow << Yes, Will, my boyfriend… >> replied the florist advancing towards the door, to then stopping noting that the other was standing still in the middle of the pavement with a startled air << Did I say something wrong? Oh, right ... I understand ... look, if you don't want to have lunch with me anymore because I'm gay it's not a problem, I understand, it was like that in Belf ... >>

<< No, no, no, no, no, it's not a problem at all >> the blond interrupted him << In fact, even I play totally for your team I don't know if you understand me >><< Oh >> replied the dark wondering how many possibilities there could be that an handsome man like Arthur, was also gay? One of a million; yet here he is, standing in front of him: thirty years of beauty, blue eyes, golden hair and moreover gay!

<< So why that face >> he dared to ask << Nothing, I didn't think you already had a boyfriend, you know with the story that you have been here for a few weeks, always busy with the store I did not think ... >>

<< Ah, no, Will and I have been together for 5 years but we have formalized it all only 2 years ago, he moved here with me to help with my work; when he is not a postman, he takes care of deliveries >>

<< Oh well, then best wishes >> the blonde answered a little flat as he entered the restaurant.

After ordering a quantity of dishes to be the envy of a regiment, the two began to discuss the floral cannons that Morgana had requested until Arthur's phone began to ring << Oh, excuse me a minute. Yes? Ah ok, yes, I'll come right away.

Merlin, I'm sorry, but it's very late, I have to go back to the agency; if you want I can take you back to the shop >> he said getting up from the table << No don't worry, I can go very well on foot, it's not too far.

It was a pleasure to meet you Arthur, see you at tomorrow's fashion show >> saying so the florist shook Pendragon's hand and reached out to kiss him on the cheek << even for me Merlin, see you tomorrow and I recommend, do not disappoint my sister if you care for me at least a little bit >>

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Arriving at the agency, the blond opened the door of his office and collapsed on the chair crossing his arms on the desk and chasing his head in the middle with a desperate air

<< Is everything ok Princess? >>

<< What you want Gwaine >>

<< Just knowing why you have that face >> the newcomer sat on the swivel chair in front of his friend's work table and pushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

Gwaine was one of the agency's historical models, as well as one of Arthur's best friends; six feet of muscle and a sense of humor, all complemented by a thick brown hair, two forest green eyes and a strong Irish accent.

<< It happens that I hate that witch of my sister! Here's what happens >>

<< Is anyone talking about me? >> said Morgana making her appearance in the room; Gwaine froze in place, raising his hands in defense and pointing with a nod to Arthur, who grumbled in despair << Oh, it's you Arthur dear, I didn't recognize you under that layer of negativity and frustration; Something tells me you haven't talked to old Gaius ... >>

<< Shut up, you witch! You sent me there  on purpose, isn't it !? >> the blond roared rising from his desk and walking threateningly towards the brunette, who pointed a finger at himself making an innocent face << I'm sorry Arthur dear, how could I know, that the good old Gaius had a beautiful nephew, slightly younger than you, with a graceful long-limbed body, dark hair, sapphire blue eyes and moreover gay! >>

<< Yeah, gay with a boyfriend for 5 years! >> the Pendragon spat acidly, running a hand through his hair

<< Oh ... >> Morgana's face suddenly became serious.

This time she had gone a little too far, after all she just wanted her brother to find someone to spend time with << Wait a moment; if I understand correctly then: Morgana sent Arthur to talk to the old florist, knowing however that in his place he would have found the young and handsome nephew of the latter. Arthur just entered the store was kidnapped by the beauty of the young man and made himself

he made a move, receiving a two of spades because the boy was already engaged.

Am I wrong? >> Gwaine asked t << It didn't really go that way... first he showed me all the decorations that really are phenomenal; then we took a tour of the shop and my stomach started to grumble, so I asked him if it wasn't a problem for him to talk during a lunch; was in front of the restaurant where he dropped the "boyfriend bomb", but before leaving he stretched to kiss me on the cheek >>

<< Oh my God Morgana, do you realize what you've done !? He is in love! >> the brown exclaimed scandalized, rising from his lightning chair and putting his hands to his mouth; the blond let himself slip back into the chair << Oh my dear! This time I fucked it real big >> saying so Morgana and Gwaine left Arthur in his office alone with his desperation.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the flower shop, Merlin was intent on finishing the last decorations, before dedicating himself to the construction of di petals’ cannons, when the display of his phone lit up marking the arrival of a message.

 

From Will 5.00pm

Good afternoon kitty.

In 3 hours we have a reservation at that Japanese restaurant

that you like so much.

Don't be late tonight.

 

The raven swallowed empty, he had been so taken by the preparation of the show that he had totally forgotten about the evening with Will ... he didn't want to postpone ... but there was still so much work to do…

 

  
At Will 5:05pm

Hey my love, would you mind if we change our program?

I have to finish some things here in the store…

maybe you could come to help me after dinner

and then we could  go to that bar we had noticed the other day ...

 

From Will 5:07pm

I wanted to do something more romantic but ok,

the important thing is to be with you.

 See you later

 

 

With a 32 tooth smile on his lips, the raven went back to work congratulating himself on finding a fantastic boyfriend like Will.

 

 

To cute frenchat 5:20pm

Hey, I'm Will, the one from the flower shop ...

Is your offer still valid?

From cute frenchat 5:40pm

Hey beauty, did your petit love you?

However, yes , it is still valid;)

 

To cute french 6:00 pm

See you in an hour at the Italian restaurant

the one in di city center.

I recommend cute clothes ;)

 

From cute frenchat 6:10pm

Toujours

 

Will closed the phone screen with an overwhelming sense of guilt on his chest, but he he couldn't help it.

He was a man with needs, needs that didn't seem to interest his boyfriend.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arthur closed the door of his office just in time to bump into his father's tall and austere figure:

<< Oh Arthur, I didn't know you were in the agency today >> Uther said grabbing his shoulder

<< Um, yes , I have been out for one of Morgana's commissions.

I came back just to check some documents ... >> the blond replied stiffening at the touch

 << you finished the audits of accounts I asked you!? >>

<< I will finish them soon, father >> at those words, the face of the older Pendragon, suddenly hardened << Instead of loitering around, you should learn how to do your job! You are only capable to give me disappointments Arthur, first you come up with wanting to study economics, when you know that Pendragon have always been in the fashion field.

Then one day you realize that you are not interested in the fair sex, but you are a fagot who likes elegant clothes and tall, shapely boys and now this.

You can't even complete a very simple task! Don't ask yourself why I prefer Morgana over you!

And look at me when I talk to you! >>.

Arthur raised his head to face his father.

He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing him how much those words had hurt him << If all this disgusts you so much father , I don't understand why you stayed in the city; no one would miss you here, not even your beloved Morgana. 

And now if you don't mind, I have to go out with my “fagot” friends.

Have a good evening >>.

So saying the blond slipped into the elevator door, leaving Uther's angry screams behind him.

 

Leaving the agency the Pendragon headed to the Italian restaurant where he and his friends used to stop for dinner, before a wild evening at Raising Sun.

 

<< And here comes the princes.

We were about to start without you! >> squeaked Gwen smoothing his yellow suit and clinging to Lancelot to give him space << Sorry but I had an unpleasant meeting

 this evening >> Arthur said sitting at the table << Our father? >> asked Morgana throwing him a worried look << Our father , he wants to remind me every single day how much I am a disappointment for him >> replied the blond trying to mask the anger with a drawn smile

<< Stop thinking aboute it, we've ordered you the usual: spaghetti with meatballs; so this evening alcohol will not immediately enter your circle as usual >>

<< Very kind of you Gwaine , but I'm not the one who usually has to sleep on my couch because he is too drunk to go home ... >>.

 

After dinner , with laughter and glasses of wine, the friends got up from the table.

Arthur wore his dark gray overcoat, but doing so accidentally bumped the shoulder of a  boy behind him 

<< Damn! Pay attention! >> Said the latter planting two brown eyes in the sky-blue ones of the blond << Excuse me, it was an accident >>

<< This does not change the fact that I almost dropped my glass of wine! >>

<< Oh William arrêt (stop it) you don't see that our friend here c'est tellement mignon  (it's so cute) >> the other guy at the table intervened winking at him and settling a lock of curly hair behind his ears

<< Excuse me!? I thought I was the prettiest here >>

<< ne soyez pas jaloux >> saying so the French leaned forward laying a kiss on the lips of his companion and Arthur I take this opportunity to escape.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Merlin, once finished the flowers’ cannon, had prepared himself for the evening, wearing Will's favorite outfit : a pair of torn and very tight black trousers; a red and black checkered shirt, and a pair of suspenders; all completed with a black leather jacket.

The raven wanted to make his boyfriend proud by giving him an evening just for the two of them and why not, maybe even after an unforgettable night.

 

From Will 0:00 hours

Cinderella your carriage has arrived.

Come out, I'm in the store waiting for you

 

The florist did as he was told and left the lab, just in time to find himself in front of the smiling face of the chestnut who handed him a red rose

<< for the most beautiful creature that has ever walked on this Earth >> said leaving a kiss on the sharp cheekbone of the raven << Will, you cannot do so; now how can I resist the temptation to go home and undress you instead of go to the Raising Sun ! ? >>

<< I don’t know Kitty, I don’t really know >> saying Will so slightly bit Merlin's neck that let out a groan.

The two looked at each other and then burst out laughing and headed hand in hand to the club.

 

The air was full of smoke, but overall the place hadn’t a bad atmosphere: the tables were randomly distributed around the central counter, neither too distant nor too stuck to each other.

Two waiters turned between the tables giving away smiles to the right and left.

the boxes, which let music of all kinds leak out, weren't too high and left the possibility of talking quietly.

Merlin went over to the counter to ask if there were still free spaces but, before opening his mouth, a voice froze him in place << MerlinEmrys , right? >>

<< Um yes? >> the dark turned around, finding himse face to face with a girl with long dark hair and feline eyes << I am Morgana Pendragon, the stylist of di tomorrow afternoon fashion show >>

<< Nice to meet you.

 Ah, how rude I am, this is William, my boyfriend >> the florist added introducing Will, who stretched out a hand smiling << don't be so formal please, it makes me feel so old! 

Anyway, I'm here with my brother and a few friends; why don't you join us? >>

<< We would not like to disturb ... >> said the brown looking for a nice way to decline the invitation << no disturbance, come >>.

 

The two were dragged through the local area, up to the brunette table << Look who I met !? They are Will and Merlin; Merlin is theflorist who is working on the set-up for my show and William is his boyfriend >> Morgana's voice came loud and clear to Arthur who suddenly turned to meet di raven’s eyes << Then Merlin, they are: Gwen , Lancelot, My boyfriend Leon, Parcifal, Gwaine and my brother Arthur, who you already know >>

<< Hi everyone, excuse the intrusion but it is impossible to say no to Morgana >> said the florist scratching his neck in embarrassment << We already know, we already know. Anyway, don't stand there, come and sit down >> Arthur slipped down the bench making room for Merlin, who sat next to him, and Will who  took his place between his boyfriend and Gwaine.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first beers came to the table and everyone rushed in various speeches: there was talk of the rigid education imparted by theirs father to Arthur and Morgana; of the university attended and a lot of other things ...

Everyone seemed to enjoying themselves, all except Will who, much to Merlin's dismay, had not yet raised his eyes from the phonescreen

 

To Will 1:20 am

Is everything right? If you want we can go home

 

 

 

From Will 1:22 am

No no , everything ok; I'm just a little tired.

Anyway, I'm glad you have new friends ,

they seem nice.

 

To Will 1:25am

If you tried to have a little conversation

You would understand if they are nice or not.

 

Sending the last message, Merlin closed the phone and slipped it in his pocket, it was not in his plans to meet Morgana and surely it was not in his plans to be invited to their table, as it was not in his plans to see Arthur again so soon, the same Arthur who, since they sat down, had not failed to give him smiles, glances and fleeting touches, but above all he had done everything to not move his knee of an inch, which, in contact with that of the raven, produced a comfortable warmth .

 

<< Ah Arthur, now that I think I have not yet officially introduced Will to you.

Do you remember that I told you over lunch today? >>

<< You two went to lunch together ! ? >> asked Will surprised << Yes , but only to discuss the last preparations of the witch's Show ... however don't worry, Merlin was all one: "Will here, Will this, Will that" >> said the blond smiling to mask the acid note in his voice

<< seriously Kitty? >>

<< mhmh >> replied the florist nodding in embarrassment.

 

Kitty! ? Arthur swallowed hard, jealousy was beginning to assail him.

He tried to concentrate on something else and it was at that very moment that he realized: the one sitting next to Merlin was the same boy who he had hit the Italian restaurant.

He was sure of it, but above all he was certain of another thing : the boy who was with him at dinner was certainly not Merlin.

How could a boy have such a perfect creature as the raven as his boyfriend and still look for the company of other men?

<< You know Will, now that I look at you… you look familiar.

Have we already met? >> asked the Pendragon, with a predatory smile.

 

Will thought for a bit and then he remembered: the one sitting at the other side of his boyfriend was the same guy who had hit him a few hours before at the restaurant; the same guy who had seen him and the Frenchman and who probably would have already noticed that he was not Merlin.

 

<< er ... probable, you know, when I don't help old Gaius with the deliveries, I do the postman, maybe I gave you a package or something like that >> he said << Yet no, I think I saw you more recently ... >> the blond he raised his eyes to the sky, tapping with his forefinger on his chin , until Gwaine said : << But yes, Arthur, wasn't he the guy you accidentally bumped this eavening at di Italian restaurant? The one sitting at the table with ... >>

<< with a very nice margherita under his nose! >> concluded Arthur, giving him a dirty look.

 

William sighed with relief, puzzled by the fact that it was the Pendragon that had taken him out of trouble. 

<< I offer the next ride! >> said di blond getting up from the table and heading towards the bar

<< Will, could you help me carry the bottles? >> then asked turning to the postman with a smile to 32 teeth << sure, I arrive immediately >>.

 

At the counter, the blond leaned forward, waiting for the bartender's attention

<< Thanks for not saying anything to Merlin ... >> the brown said scratching the back of his neck << You are welcome, but know that I didn't do it for you, but for Merlin.

I have known him for less than 24 hours, but I can say that but I can say that he is one of the best and kindest people I have ever met and he does not deserve to know aboute the stag horns stage you are providing him with.

I don't know if you realized William , but you're the luckiest man in the world to have him as a boyfriend >>

<< I feel envy in your words; isn't it ? >> spit out Will << Yes, I like Merlin , he conquered me the moment I entered the store and sooner or later you will make a false step; not because you don't love him, no, just because you're too stupid to keep him. 

Two more jugs please >> replied neutral, Arthur handing the bartender a couple of bills.

The postman laughed and leaned against the counter next to the Pendragon << Unfortunately for you, Merlin loves me too much to understand what's going on; 

I was his first love, and I really think that I will be the last one because I intend to ask him to marry me.

So give up Pendragon, his ass is mine, as is that of the Frenchman, as long as I feel like it >> said that Will went back to the table and said something in Merlin's ear that turned red to the tip of his hair and, blubbering a greeting to the others, went to the exit, passing first to greet Arthur.

<< Good continuation of the evening >>

<< Are you leaving already? >> asked the blond a little sad << you know ... duty calls me >> so saying the dark nodded his head towards the boyfriend and smiling he left the room.

 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites ... hope you like it  
> Chia

The morning of the show Merlin woke up very early, got out of bed without waking Will and headed to his uncle's shop; all of Covent Garden had already been decorated for the festival, the only thing left bare was, obviously, his catwalk.

<< let's do some magic >> he said to himself, starting to pull out the various decorations from the back of the shop, along with many brightly colored flowers.

 

The florist had been working for some hours, when someone stopped behind him and, with a known voice, said << I brought you a coffee, I thought you needed it >>

<< Arthur! What are you doing here so early? I thought you wouldn't come before the start >>

<< As I said before: I thought you needed a coffee and, not having your number to ask you if you were already at work, I decided to come and check >> answered the Pendragon smiling, embarrassed. 

In response Merlin pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket and, with a fluid and delicate movement, took Arthur's hand and wrote a series of numbers on it << What? >>

<< You have my number now. I think you and I could become good friends >> replied the raven winking.

The heart of the blond skipped a beat, that boy was so damn sexy << I think so >> and saying that he wrote, in turn, his number on the raven's white hand, who said

<< See You later than >>

<< yes , later >> Arthur stretched out to leave a kiss on Merlin's pale, cheekbone that smiled at him.

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

From unknown 10:30 am

Morgana has gone mad, she scares me.

Ah, sorry, I'm Arthur

 

 

 

To Arthur P. 11:00 am

I have almost finished;

I hope I don’t kill myself on the ladder.

 

From Arthur P. 11:05 am

Don't worry, every time a princess

is in difficulty there is always a Knight ready to

Save her ;)

To Arthur P. 11.10

And would I be the princess?

You really are a dollophead!

 

From Arthur P. 11:12 am

A what?

 

To Arthur P. 11:14 am

In 2 words? Athur Pendragon

From Arthur P. 11:16 am

Idiot. Ahahaha :*

 

 

 

Merlin put the phone in his pocket, shaking his head in amusement.

Arthur was strangely capable to put him in a good mood.

With a light heart, the raven climbed up the ladder and began to place the flower’s cannons shoot; the first ones didn’t give him problems of any kind but the last one was more difficult to fix and, taken by the heat of the moment, the florist put his foot wrong, falling inexorably backwards.

The raven closed his eyes, waiting to feel the pain of the impact with the ground but , instead of the hard ground, his back met a pair of strong arms that caught him on the fly

<< I got you princess >>

<< Don’t you have a job? >> the laugh of Arthur broke the moment of panic

<< It seems to me that my being here now has saved that beautiful ass of yours >>

<< By the way, thank you ... >> Merlin said, smiling while the blond put him back down on his feet, without freeing him from his embrace.

 

The two found themselves  a palm of the nose from each other;

sea-colored eyes in sky-colored eyes.

The heartbeat of the Pendragon accelerated, making his heart beat wildly

<< Tell your little heart to calm down, otherwise I am sure you will have an heart attack >> said the florist placing both hands on the other's chest to hear the heartbeat << I can't do anything about it.

When I am close to you it goes crazy ... and from what I can also hear, yours to is not so quiet >>

<< I don't know, maybe because I almost died falling from a ladder? What do you think! ? >>

<< I doubt it, but if you think so >> Arthur stretched out his hand and fixed a lock of dark hair behind Merlin’s ear who blushed << And hm ... Will will be here soon with a load of flowers for the catwalk ... and I… I should really get back to work ... I wouldn't want him to come and find us ... here like this.

We already have problems, I don't want to aggravate the situation >>

<< Problems? >> asked the blond,a little too enthusiastic; 

Had the raven discovered treason?

<< At least I think ... since yesterday I find him strange.

 When  we got home last night he slipped into bed and paid me no attention... to be clear he didn't even propose to fuck me! >>

<< Oh well, this is worrying >> Pendragon replied << Maybe he is having some problem at work, or maybe it's just your feeling, since you are very stressed for the show ... don't worry, everything will be allright; I'm going now, otherwise my sister will kill me! See you Merlin >>.

 Arthur leaned forward, leaving a kiss on Merlin's lips, who said << This is becoming a habit >>

<< and a pleasant one >> and saying that di blond turned around and went away, giggling.

  ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The show was a success.

Morgana's clothes were beautiful and, thanks to the floral decorations made by Merlin, each model seemed to float in a huge flowery meadow.

 

<< I thank everyone for participating in my show.

 I hope you enjoyed the clothes and I would like to remind you that they will be present in all our stores starting from next week and that in addition, with the card on your chair you will be entitled to a 30% discount on this whole collection.

But now I’ll stop talking, I officially declare the "Flower Festival" open! >> exclaimed the brunette blowing out the flowers’ cannons with a snap of her fingers.

 

Merlin observed, with astonished eyes, the cascade of yellow petals ,falling slowly to the ground.

It was all so romantic.

Arthur's voice came suddenly from behind and he felt his warm breath on the back of his neck, a sign that he was close; too close << and Will? >> asked

<< He's back home; he didn't stay for the show ... he said he was tired and needed to rest; since we finished a little earlier, I think I'll surprise him by bringing him his favorite dessert >> the raven replied with a little sad smile.

 << So there's no chance that you will join me and the boys to celebrate? >>

<< No… I really have to escape, otherwise I will never find the pastry shop open >>.

 

Merlin leaved Arthur and went to the bakery in front of the subway: as soon as he arrived in London he and Will had stopped there to have breakfast and the brown had discovered the love for their apple crumble << Good evening, do you still have a whole crumble ? >> asked the raven crossing his fingers.

The pastry  smiled << You're a lucky guy; this is the last one. >>

<< Tan I take it >>

<< it's 15 pounds; thanks and goodbye >>.

  ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The journey home was quite long and the metro was full of people all pressed together.

When he arrived at the apartment he shared with Will, the dark-haired guy put the keys in the lock and, keeping the cake balanced on his knee , entered.

As soon as Merlin entered he heard the shower water flow copiously, a sign that his fiancé was definitely wake.

Without even taking off his shoes, he went to the bathroom and threw open the door, only to find himself in front of the last thing he would have expected.

 

The apple crumble fell to the ground as it came out of the casing and crumbled on the floor with a loud PAFH, attracting the attention of the two men under the water << Kitty… you are already at home!? How was the show? >> said Will, removing his hands from Moldred's hair and helping him to come back on his feet << What does all this mean William? >> asked the raven maintaining an apparently calm << I didn't expect you so soon, and that? was it an apple crumble ? >> the brown man came out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist a little for the cold a bit to hide the half-erection not yet fully satisfied.

<< I asked you a question ... >>

<< Why don't we sit in the living room to talk for a while ... >> Will put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, which recoiled at lightning speed << Don't touch me! How many times ? >>

<< Merls ... >>

<< I asked you how many times ... >>

<< This is the first one ... >> at these words the French burst out laughing << menteur , this was the sixth mon amour ; not counting the morning job in the van ... >>.

 

The raven felt ill and wanted to trow up << the sixth Will, the sixth ... for God sake! now I understand: always being attached to the telephone, the continuous interest regarding my working hours ... >>

<< I can explain... >>

<< I don't want to hear a word from you anymore, you make me sick! >>.

Merlin ran out of the house, he needed to get away, he needed to understand why.

Why Will had done something like that to him; they had always been together ... they were thinking of getting married, neither of them had yet proposed, but they knew it would have been the next step.

His lungs began to burn , he sat down on a bench, tears began to pour down his cheekbones.

His phone began to vibrate and Will's name followed by a heart appeared repeatedly on the screen, he replied: << What do you want ? >>

<< I'm coming to the shop, we need to talk >>

<< I'm not at the shop and I don't want to hear you, so goodbye >> said that he closed the call and started running again, taking all the roads at random, listening only to what his crazed instinct told him.

Soon he found himself lost in a semi-deserted area that he did not know << Fantastic, I’m also lost >>  he let himself slip to the ground and, crouched in a corner cried all the tears he had in his body.

 

After what seemed like hours, the sunset gave way to a sketch of the moon; Merlin switched the phone back on and immediately received a dozen notifications:

 

Will <3 4 missed calls

Arthur P. 5 missed calls

 

Arthur P. 8:30 pm

Merlin where the fuck are you! ?

Call me back as soon as you see this message, I'm worried

 

The raven dialed the number and, after not even two rings, the blond answered << Merlin! >>

<< Arthur ... >>

<< Where are you?! >>

<< I don't know >>

<< What does it mean “you don't know”! ? Are you okay? Will came running to the festival asking everyone if they had seen you; he seemed very worried! >>

Hearing Will's name, Merlin let out a couple of sobs, which immediately made Arthur worryed

<< I'm coming to get you Merlin; tell me what you see >>

<< There is a shop ... " Avalon Wedding Center" >> the florist said pulling up his nose

<< Wait for me, I’ll arrive as soon as possible >>.

  ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After hearing the raven, Arthur felt relieved.

When William had stopped him at the "Flower Festival" and to ask if he had seen Merlin and babbling something about the fact that he had found out about his relationship with Mordred, he was really worried.

As if that weren't enough, every time he tried to call the raven his calls were all redirected to the answering machine.

 

The blond climbed into his Audi R8 black and  headed at full speed toward the place where, more or less, must have been the boy.

After driving through all the streets of the neighborhood, which fortunately was only a few blocks from his apartment, the Pendragon noticed a figure huddled under a wedding dress shop sign and it didn't take long for him to figure out who he was.

 He parked the car and ran to the other boy: << Merlin! >> he said placing a hand on his angular knee.

Merlin rolled his blue eyes, now swollen and red, encountering Arthur’s and then he threw himself into his arms, crying << I am a stupid Arthur ... Will ... he… I … entered the house and ... I had even bought his favourite cake >> said the raven between sobs, tightening more to the chest of the blond who squeezed him in a delicate embrace, but strong at the same time << Sssh , everything is fine; I'm here now >> the Pendragon said, lightly stroking the other's hair.

<< Come on, we will take a cold out here ... > > said di blond, after a wile

<< You can go... I, I will sleep in the shop ... I have abused too much of your kindness >>

<< Don't be ridiculous, Merlin, do you really think I'd leave you alone in a moment like this ?" >> said Arthur grabbing the raven's arm and forcing him to turn around

<< But you don’t know me... >>

<< Yet it seems to me that I know you from all my life ... >> .

Both remained still looking at each other, the lights of the cars reflected on their faces, creating an almost magical play of light.

<< For me it’s the same >> said Merlin in an almost imperceptible whisper, which however didn’t escape Arthur who raised a hand up to the sharp cheekbone of the other, laying a tender caress on it << Let's go home ... >> he said

<< I don't want to go back to my house >>

<< I never said I would bring you to  _your_ house Merlin; now get in the car >> .

 


	5. LAST CHAPTER

The journey didn’t last long.

Neither of the two boys uttered a word and the embarrassment soon filled the luxurious Audi.

Occasionally Arthur, made sure that the tip of his little finger touched the upper part of Merlin's knee, which was all stuck against the door, as if to say "hey, I'm here now and everything will be fine".

 

The Audi R8 turned into the gate of the blond man's house, who went down to open the door to the dark man who looked at him, giving him a silent thank you.

<< Morgana should be at home of one of hers many friends ... I believe >> Arthur said laying gently a hand on Merlin’s shoulder << Come in>>.

 

The Pendragon led the florist through the various corridors of the house to the guest room

<< Here is the bathroom >> he said pointing to a door next to the headboard of the bed << I'm going to get you something comfortable ... >>.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once Arthur had left the room Merlin went to the bathroom, opened the shower and, after removing his clothes, slipped inside, sitting on the floor.

The raven let the water flow on him, mixing with the tears that flowed from his eyes.

Involuntarily, a couple of sobs escaped him, which were immediately heard by the blond who had just returned to the bedroom << Merlin, it’s all right? >> he asked a little worried.

In response the shower was turned off, the door opened and Arthur found himself wrapped in the wet embrace of Merlin wearing only a towel and the smell of his bubble bath.

 

The blond had never noticed things like the smell of a person, but feeling his own in the raven’s skin, in that diaphanous skin, strewn with so many little moles and the rebellious and wet curls that tickled his cheek, was so damn sexy that he could not help putting a delicate bite on the dark man's shoulder, who let out a heavy sigh.

 

For his part, Merlin was so angry with William that he wanted at all costs to repay him with the same coin, plus he had been far too long repressing his attraction to Arthur.

With a fluid movement the florist's mouth traced a trail of kisses on the blond’s neck who moaned

<< Fuck >>  giving him more access, while with his hands he went down along the raven's back until he reached his lower back to pull him closer.

Both boys were pretty excited, the blonde's shirt was suddenly over on the floor and both of their hands begun a mutual exploration of more or less delicate touches .

Merlin ventured to go down to the button of Arthur's trousers but di blond stopped him, blocking both his wrists with one hand

 << Wait.

I want you and you know it, but this is not the right time. >>

<< It seems to me exactly the moment >> said the raven , pointing to the bulge in the other's tight pants << I know.

I know the effect you have on me ... but this is not the time ... you are too angry with Will and I don't want to be just a spite.

There will be another opportunity to go on, we stop here tonight >> Arthur replied, stroking the other's hair and leaving him a kiss on his lips << Good nigt >>

 

<< Arthur, wait ... you're right, tonight would be a spite, but I want you to.

I wanted you from the first time you came into the shop, you don't know the effort I made today during the show to not run to you during the rain of petals and kiss you as if there were no tomorrow ...

I will wait until I have settled things, before coming back to us, to this… >> said the raven, pointing at both << …but this night stay with me , don't leave me alone please >> .

Merlin's voice broke a bit 'on the last part, and a few tears came back to wash his face << Put on your pajamas and come to bed >> Arthur said, settling himself in the spacious double bed << I don’t go anywhere> >

  ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The silence of the morning was broken by an incessant vibration on the bedside table next to the dark man's head, who snorted loudly and stretched.

In doing so he found himself wrapped in the protective grip of a pair of arms, covered with a light blonde hair, smiling he turned into the perfect circle they formed, finding himself face to face with a pair of blue and sleepy eyes << 'day >> said the blond freeing the raven from his grip.

In response, the other the placed a kiss on the forehead and reached to retrieve his phone, which he had not ceased to vibrate and, without looking at the display answered

<< Hellow? >>

<< Merlin finally! I was worried for you all night! Where are you, are you okay? >>

<< William ... >> Merlin whispered, trying not to burst into tears << Don't ... I do n't care if you were awake all night thinking ... not-don't ... >> another sigh .

Arthur's hand went to rest on the chest of the dark who reaches it covering it with his own and intertwining their fingers << I want to finish it like adult people ... let's see each other in 1 hour at our usual bar, you owe me >>

  ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bar in front of the flower shop had always been Will and Merlin's favorite place; the bartender made a great cappuccino and the desserts were phenomenal.

That morning, however, the cappuccino did not seem to taste the same and every sweet reminded him of the apple crumble splattered in the bathroom floor of his house .

Merlin turned the spoon in the cup for the umpteenth time, letting his gaze flow over Arthur, sitting at 5 tables away, a little apart.

 

The blond had insisted on accompanying him and the raven couldn’t be more grateful to him.

All of a sudden their relationship had gone from customer-seller, to friends, to get to what they were now: something of unclassifiable, especially after the night before.

Both wanted each other and they said it, but neither of them had thought of a possible later.

 

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of a new customer << Merlin ... hello >> said Will a little embarrassed, leaning over to give Merlin a kiss on the cheek, which went away lightning.

<< Where have you been tonight? I thought you'd come back ... I waited for you, I was worried >> said the brown trying to grab one of the other’ hands without result << I was with a friend >>

<< Ah I understand ... and this friend has "helped you feel better" ! ? >> spit acid Will

<< Do you think you have the right to ask me such a thing?!? I'm not like you! >> Merlin replied in a tone.

The expression of the brown became suddenly more serious << Merls , I don't want it to end >>

<< Do you love me Will ? >>

Arthur from the other side of the room, squeezed his hand a little more around the espresso cup and held his breath, waiting for the answer.

<< Maybe yes >>

<< Maybe yes... I don’t need to know more >> he said the raven with a bitter smile, then added << You realize that if happened what happened is because between us was already over? 

We were together for habit, it wasn't love, it was routine ... having someone to talk to, someone to share the days with, someone in a foreign city for both ... and you know it >> .  

Will looked at him and then leaned back in his chair. << I know.

So it ends up like this ... 5 years ... gone for a single moment of weakness >>

<< Yes. It ends like this.

Anyway, the moments of weakness were six Will, and do not tell me that did not happen anymore after I discovered you ... Holy Heaven, look at you! You still have red lips and fresh marks on your neck!

Do you think i'm stupid?!  >>.

 

Arthur decided it was time to intervene, the situation was getting ridiculous.

With a firm step he approached the table of the two, leaning protectively over Merlin

<< Friend, enough.

Accept the thing and come back to your new boyfriend >>

<< Oh but who is seen! Arthur Pendragon himself, the one who drools over my boyfriend's ass from the first time he saw it.

Now I understand everything ... you were with him tonight ... did you have fun or was it a disappointment? >> said the brown man standing up.

The blond put a hand on his back and, with a bully but always very elegant and calm, and accompanied him to the exit << I told you that you would have made a false step sooner or later ... >> saying so the blond left the postman who went off angrily towards the van.

 

Back inside, Arthur held out a hand to Merlin, who used it as a foothold to get up. << Now we just have to go and get your things in the old apartment and take them home >> 

<< Home? >> asked puzzled the raven << Yes , I want you and all your things at my house before noon >>

  ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana stopped on the stairs noticing the boxes scattered around the living room.

<< Little brother, did you decide to leave at last? >> the girl asked with malignant irony

<< N-no ... actually… I am moving here ... but I still don’t understand why ... >> said embarrassed Merlin << You are moving here because I can’t stand you staying in your old apartment with that idiot of your ex-boyfriend, just as I can't conceive the fact that you would have willingly moved to live in the shop! Also last night was the first decent sleep in months, so I think I need to have you in my bed for... always >> said Arthur bringing in the umpteenth box.

Morgana smiled wickedly << In a nutshell, He kidnapped you ... my little brother always so romantic.

Come Merlin, let's go and make some tea, you will need it >> Merlin burst out laughing and followed the brunette into the kitchen.

  ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After the dinner, Morgana announced that she would go out for an evening with her friends and that she would be away at least until the morning and then add << So you can be as noisy as you want >> before closing the door and leaving.

The two boys were stunned in the middle of the living room.

A little embarrassed, Merlin said he would go and put some of his things in the room that Arthur had kindly offered him and quickly disappeared upstairs.

 

It was almost midnight when a voice interrupted the raven's meticulous work:

 

<< Merlin !! Come quick! >>

 

Merlin came out of his room and found himself in front of an expanse of candles that created a small luminous trail.

With a stupid smile on his face he began to follow them and, after crossing half the house, he found himself in front of a small spiral staircase of iron that leading to the roof of the house.

Once up the last step, he entered a small glasshouse with a beautiful futon lying in the center.

 

<< Got you >> said a voice behind him, before being surrounded by the solid body of the blond

<< Apparently >> replied the dark turning and finding himself face to face with his "assailant".

 

<< I want you  _Merlin_ >> Arthur said laying his forehead on the raven one << I hadn’t yet noticed how my name sounds strange said by you.

I find it damn sexy >>.

 

Merlin took the initiative and threw himself on the other's lips, occasionally biting his lower lip.

Their tongues were fighting a war without winners and won.

Arthur's hands went down to the other's pelvis, pulling him close as he had done the night before, bringing their sexes together.

<< mmmmm >> moaned the dark, taken by surprise << Too many clothes >> said the blond man coming to take off di other sweater.

 

The two broke away for a moment and Arthur carefully observed every line drawn by the muscles on Merlin's body << How can anyone give up all this ...>> he said, gently pushing the other towards the futon.

In one movement the blond positioned himself over the dark, kiss every mole on on that marble skin << Damn Arthur… >> said the other stretching out his hands to remove the t-shirt that still covered the partner.

 

Merlin removed his shirt and sat down with Arthur still sitting on it and began to bite and lick his neck.

From time to time he raised his pelvis a little, causing their sexes to clash, still trapped in his trousers, causing both of them small shivers of pleasure

<< Fuck Merl ... I do not know if I can stop this time ... >> whispered Arthur << I wanted to do this from the first time I saw you >> he added then going to bite his earlobe << So let's not stop… I have closed all outstanding issues >>.

Saying this, the dark man turned the positions and went off to take off the other's pants.

<< God Arthur, how can you be attractive even with a pair of gray boxers >> he said with a chuckle

<< how much impertinence >> the blond replied pulling off the other's pants in turn.

The Pendragon’s hands were immediately on the other's bottom, covering both buttocks with the palms of his hands and pulling him close << Can I? >> he asked before passing the last barrier and being in contact with the smooth skin.

The florist in response began to trace a trail of kisses on the other’s chest, alternating from time to time with a few bites until he arrived at the elastic of those very scandalous boxer <<  _Mer_ lin >> whispered the other tightening the grip more on the buttocks.

The plea was received fairly quickly and a pair of warm lips settled into a chaste kiss on the now stretched fabric of Arthur's boxers, who said << Let me love you  _Mer_ lin… >>.

The positions changed several times until both were satisfied.

  ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Merlin woke up at the first light of dawn and watched as the sun's rays drew a thick golden net on Arthur's amber skin.

Several weeks had already passed since their first night, but he still hadn't had the courage to ask the blonde what they were.

Certainly they weren't just friends, but they probably weren't more, and the fear of see his suspicions being confirmed, was greater than the desire to know.

<< Merlin ... I can feel the little hamster in your head turning from here ... what happens? >> asked Arthur turning on his side to look at the man beside him << What are we  Arthur? >>

<< I am yours and you are mine ... >> saying so the blonde placed a gentle kiss on the the dark’s forehead  << ... and I intend to make it clear to everyone, especially to the bartender of the Raising Sun that last night wasted no opportunity to radiograph you from head to toe ... >>

Merlin laughed and hugged  ** _his_** Arthur.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> we have come to the end of this story.  
> Thanks to all those who have read my work, I'll be back soon with other stories. 
> 
> enjoy ;)


End file.
